Returns
by PeKan
Summary: INCOMPLETE. Location: Meeting of the Kages. Why: To bring back Sasuke. Naruto seemingly dies trying to bring Sasuke back. T now, possibly M later. Pairing: Most likely NaruSaku! NOT YAOI!


I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Returns.

* * *

**

**So, I had this idea for a story and liked it. I hope you all will too. Warning: This is gonna be NaruSaku. Do not scream at me or throw shoes; it's not my fault that it's like, the perfect pairing.

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 of Returns.**

'_It's finally time,'_ the blonde thought.

"You've caused enough trouble, Sasuke. I'm bringing you home." The determined blonde said.

Naruto wore his black and orange shinobi outfit with the cloak he had during Pein's invasion.. He had finally found Sasuke again at the meeting of the Kages. He had to stop Sasuke before there's no chance to save him at all. What the Raikage said didn't matter to him. He would do what he thought was right, he would follow his heart. Why?

Because he was Uzumaki Naruto.

_--Flashback - 10 minutes ago._

_They were at the cliff of the Land of Iron. There was no place to run. Sasuke could take the coward's way out and jump off the cliff and hope he'd survived. The odds were against him, though._

_Naruto ran past the Raikage, who had now found Sasuke. The Mizukage, the Kazekage, and the Raikage's guards were standing a few yards behind Raikage. The Tsuchikage his guards,, Gaara's siblings, and the Mizukage's guards were looking after Danzo and Mifune. Danzo was controlling Mifune, so it was natural they had to keep an eye on him. Some of Mifune's samurai were with them, most still scouting the area, but the rest had surrounded Sasuke, Naruto, the Kages, and their subordinates._

_Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji had escaped from Konoha. Shikamaru and his teammates were there to 'stop' Sasuke. Sakura was there to tell Naruto to give up on his promise, she no longer wanted to cause him pain. _

_The Konoha-nin managed to get to the Land of Iron in time for confronting Sasuke, appearing almost the same time as Naruto. The Raikage's search for Sasuke had taken about a day, after all. That was more than enough time to get to Iron from Konoha, but it had exhausted them._

"_Pant, pant" was heard from the Konoha nin._

_Gaara looked at them, showing no emotion. The rest of the people kept their attention on Sasuke and Naruto._

"_Naruto," Sakura screamed, "Stop! I don't care about Sasuke anymore! We have to stop him!"_

_She hoped that he'd listen, even thought she knew he wouldn't. He thought she loved Sasuke, but he couldn't be more wrong. Those feelings died a long time ago. But, she had realized of her new feelings.. her feelings for Naruto._

_The blonde just looked at her and smiled saying, "I can't do that, Sakura-chan. I keep my promises."_

_The Raikage had been growling at Sasuke during this time._

"_Move aside, boy." the Raikage commanded to Naruto._

_Naruto turned his head towards the Raikage and refused saying, "Sorry, Raikage-sama. But, I won't allow you to hurt Sasuke."_

"_You can't stop me, brat_!" _the kage screamed at him, "He will pay for what he did to my brother!"_

_While this was being said, a figure was racing towards Naruto. The man had a magenta colored cloak with black flames, he was just an orange and black blur. He stopped in front of Naruto. To everyone's surprised, it was Naruto, the real Naruto. Real since the one behind him dispersed out of existence. Naruto glared at Sasuke, his yellow eyes showed slight rage. _

_A few feet behind him, the Raikage had fallen down. Everyone gasped in horror, and his subordinates quickly ran up to him to check his vitals. _

"_He's fine." Naruto said, "He's just unconscious."_

"_Why you.." one of the guards growled at Naruto._

"_I had to, he doesn't listen." Naruto tried to explain to no avail._

_Finishing his convesation, Naruto walked towards Sasuke_.

_--Flashback end.- present time._

"And how do you plan to do that?" Sasuke smugly asked.

He wore his originally outfit, the one that he had when he was Orochimaru's student. This time, though, his shirt was buckled up as to not lose any excess warmth; it was snowy and cold, after all.

"I remember the last time you 'brought' me home." Sasuke began, "Can you still remember what happened? I stuck a Chidori through your chest and left you to die."

A few gasps were heard from the Konoha audience.

"That doesn't matter, Sasuke! You're my brother!" Naruto tried to explain, "I promised.. I promised Sakura-chan.. and I promised Itachi that'd I'd save you."

Hearing his dead brother's name caused anger to boil in Sasuke.

"I'll kill you, Naruto!" the enraged Uchiha screamed, "**Sharingan!**"

Quickly pulling his sword of the sheathe, he ran at Naruto with the intent to kill. Naruto, seeing this, pulled out a kunai and prepared to fight his brother.

The clashing of metal was heard, the only remnants of the fight was from the footprints in the snow. Sasuke was moving more slowly than Naruto was, seeing he was currently in sage mode. Naruto accepted the fact that he had to fight his brother; but he would by no means try to kill him, that meant no for katas and sage techs.

"Is this all you have, Sasuke?!" Naruto asked him and continued moving at speeds only a Sharingan could truly see.

Sasuke growled at him, he knew that Chidori and his Katon jutsus wouldn't have much effect on Naruto if he couldn't even hit him..

Strike after strike, dodge after dodge, Sasuke just couldn't hit him.

The sword and taijutsu fight continued a few more minutes, and Sasuke was getting impatient.

How was the 'dead-last' over-powering him?

Sasuke quickly devised a plan as he activated his Mangekyou Sharingan.

He stabbed his sword into the ground and yelled, "**Chidori Nagashi!**"

Hundreds of neon blue sparks emanated from the area where Sasuke and his sword stood.

Naruto was trapped in the sparks of his attack, and Sasuke once again yelled, "**Amaterasu!**"

Naruto, having seen this attack before, produced a **Fuuton: Rasengan** and quickly wiped the electricity , then, ran out of the course of Sasuke's Amaterasu.

The Amaterasu had caused all the snow in a two mile radius to melt and transform into steam.

Currently, a circle of black flames was scattered around Naruto and Sasuke.

"What?!" Sasuke panted out, "How did you escape **Chidori Nagashi**?!"

Naruto responded, "The paralysis and numbing effect doesn't damage me when I'm in sage mode, Sasuke."

Rage was leaking out from Sasuke, Karin felt it. She, Suigetsu, and Jugo were ordered not to interfere in Sasuke's fight, but that didn't stop her from worrying. He said he wanted to defeat his rival.

"Why.. Why can't I have my revenge?" Sasuke said to himself.

"Why can't I defeat you, Naruto!?" he screamed at the blonde, "What makes you so fucking powerful?!"

Naruto disappeared from sight and Sasuke heard a voice from behind him saying, "Because I'm not fueled by hatred, Sasuke. My strength comes from my bonds."

The dark-haired teen turned his head only to see the figure of Naruto disappear and reappear five yards in front of him.

"You lie.." Sasuke mumbled.

Sasuke extended his hand in front of himself. The pupil of his Mangekyou Sharingan slightly dilated and his hand was drawn upward, the black flames of Amaterasu slowly heading into the white sky of the Land of Iron. A thin stream of blood flowing from his eyes.

Within moments, the sky had turned into a dark grey. Clouds formed out of nowhere as the temperature increased.

Naruto was unaware of what was about to happen, so he did his best to focus on Sasuke.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes and saw nothing but darkness.

"Where am I..?" he muttered to no once in particular.

In truth, he was nowhere. No place of such darkness could exist, any and every direction covered in black. Was he standing? Was he falling?

"Ah, Naruto-kun." a voice rang out.

"I-itachi?!" the blonde exclaimed as a man with black cloak appeared. The cloak no longer had red clouds, it was just black. He had silky, black, long hair.

"Nice to see you again, Naruto-kun." he said.

"How are you alive?!" Naruto questioned.

"I'm not." was his simple reply.

"I'm just here to see that you don't die." Itachi said while he smiled.

The cloaked man walked up to Naruto and lightly flicked him in the forehead.

Naruto's pupils dilated almost to the point of covering his cerulean blue iris.

Hundreds, no, thousands of memories ran through Naruto's head. He was seeing Itachi's whole life run through his eyes. He learned of Madara, the truth behind the Uchiha massacre, everything Itachi knew; and mostly importantly, he saw what was about to happen.

"Itachi.." Naruto began but was interrupted by him.

"You told me you'd save Sasuke, I'm just trying to help you." the black haired man said with a smile while he faded away.

Naruto closed his eyes and mumbled, "Thank you, Itachi."

* * *

Upon opening his eyes, Naruto saw the grey clouds and Sasuke preparing for an attack.

"Show me your strongest move, Sasuke." Naruto said as he knew what was coming up.

He shot Naruto a confused glare. How did he know what his strongest move was?

"And now, Naruto, I defeat you!" the brother of Itachi Uchiha exclaimed.

The black haired teen raised his arm upward and began performing a Chidori.

Naruto formed a Rasengan in his hand and shot it in the ground, creating a cloud of dust.

"That won't save you, Naruto, this attack will completely obliterate you! Feel the wrath of my power, Naruto! **Kirin!**" Sasuke shouted as a bolt of thunder struck where Naruto stood.

The Konoha shinobi gasped at this sight, but they saw something peculiar. The moment Kirin was about to strike, two enormous white shuriken were sent into the bolt one after another.

The dust cleared and _he_ stood there.

"Impossible!" Sasuke roared, "How did you survive that?!"

"**Fuuton: Rasen**..**shuriken.**" the blonde panted out, he wasn't damaged at all, not even his clothes.

The only visible difference was the lack of red pigment around his eyelids and yellow toad eyes.

_Flashback-Kirin's strike.~in the dust cloud~_

_Naruto created four clones, two stood at each hand. Two blue orbs began forming in his arms and continued evolving into a Rasenshuriken. Some rocks flew around with the Rasenshuriken, getting eroded into specks of dust._

_Naruto threw the first Rasenshuriken up at the striking thunderbolt and immediately sent the second one. The fuuton natured chakra cut through the raiton and the small space Naruto stood was left unaffected by the attack._

_Flashback end.

* * *

_

"You look tired, Sasuke." the blonde managed to say.

Sasuke scoffed and replied with, "And you don't?"

"How about one more attack?" the blonde asked, wanting to finish this fight.

Sasuke nodded and ran through hand signs for his Chidori.

A familiar light blue orb formed in Naruto's hand.

Sasuke made the first move by sprinting towards Naruto.

* * *

_Drip.. drip.. drip.. drip.. drip.._

Sasuke looked down, his hand was in Naruto's chest. He then proceeded to look up, he saw Naruto's bent back arm and the Rasengan inches from his face. The Rasengan slowly dying down, becoming smaller and smaller until completely disappearing.

"I would've won.." Naruto muttered loudly enough for Sasuke to hear.

It was true, he would've. But he didn't want to thrust his attack into Sasuke's face.

"Why..?" Sasuke quietly asked and he looked in the eyes of his.. his brother.

Two streams of blood flowed down Naruto's mouth. Sasuke had carefully removed the Chidori from his body and waited for the Kyuubi to heal him.

"So you would," Naruto coughed, "listen."

Sasuke looked at him intently and began to regret what he had done to his brother.

"Go back to Konoha, Sasuke. You k-cough- know the truth behind everything. You think you're doing right, but wh-cough- why are you going against your -cough- brother's wishes? Everything he-cough- did was to prote-cough- tect you.. If you don't do it for him.. do it for -cough- m-me." Naruto managed to tell him, ask of him, beg of him.

"I-I.. will, but you need to come with me." Sasuke tried to tell him.

Naruto shook his head, the breaking of the crushed cliff started sounding more loudly. Naruto, seeing the cliff would break off any moment, used as much strength as he could to push Sasuke out of the cracked zone.

Sasuke landed a few feet in front of the Konoha-nin as the cliff had started falling. Sasuke was about to sprint towards Naruto in an attempt to save him, but was held back by Shikamaru's hand gripping his arm..

Sasuke shot him a dark glare and Shika said, "It's too late, Sasuke."

The cliff fell into the river and broke apart, leaving rubble everywhere.

The body of Uzumaki Naruto was no longer seen.

He was gone.

Or so they thought.

**End of Chapter 1!

* * *

**

I hope you liked it! Review!

* * *

**So, it didn't turn out exactly how I wanted but whatever. Tell me whatcha thought of it.**

**Should I continue with this?**


End file.
